


Dating

by Sol_Invictus



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fill, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Invictus/pseuds/Sol_Invictus
Summary: Prompt:  Graves asking Tina out on a date, or giving her an unexpected gift or finding some weird reason to kiss her? Anything fluffy really.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill from my sideblog [goldsteingraves](http://goldsteingraves.tumblr.com/).

It was ridiculous.

He was the director of Magical Enforcement, for Merlin’s sake! He took down dark wizards stronger than him (well, not Grindelwald). His mere _name_  made the New Yorkese underworld quiver. And yet he was petrified at the idea of asking Tina Goldstein out.

It was ridiculous.

This whole crush was ridiculous. Tina was young enough to be his _daughter_. Percival had been her mentor when she was a junior Auror. He taught her everything he knew and she was his pride and joy in this department full of power-hungry Aurors. Tina was destined to do great things. Her bravery and strength in the capture of Grindelwald proved that to everyone (and especially Picquery). And she was kind, even after all these years of horror in the field. Kind and compassionate. Always standing for what was right, ready to pay the consequences. Tina deserved more than anyone her place as Auror in this department. Percival knew, in his heart, that she would one day replace him as the head of the department of Magical Enforcement. No wonder he fell in love with her so quickly.

It was ridiculous.

Percival wasn’t even Tina’s type. She had eyes only for the young Scamander (and his terrifying lack of permits for all these magical creatures). He was young like her and bright. He wasn’t broken like Percival. He hadn’t failed his country and job either. Nor-

Percival was interrupted in his thoughts by a knock on his door.

He furrowed his brow, wondering who it could be at such a late hour.

“Enter.”

It was Tina.

“Hum, sir?”

She looked preoccupied. Percival gestured for her to take a seat, observing her nervousness with a pang. The young woman sat down, restless, looking everywhere but at Percival. After a few seconds, she took a deep breath and met his gaze with a resolute expression on her face.

“Mister Graves, sir, there’s something I’ve wanted to ask you for a long time.”

Grindelwald was the first thing to come Percival’s mind.

“Something I’ve been thinking over and over”, she continued, not letting him the time to respond. “I- Sir, I would like- Err I would like- I would like to ask you on a date!”

There was a great silence.

Percival blinked once, twice, his mind slowly processing what Tina had just said. Suddenly, the penny dropped.

“That’s ridiculous” he blurted out, stunned.

Tina looked down immediately, cowed. Panic rose in Percival as he realized his mistake.

“No! I mean- Yes! I mean, it’s ridiculous you’d ask me on a date! No, wait- I mean, yes, I- I-”

_Ohgodohgodohgodohgod_  was Percival’s only thought as he lost himself in half-explanations and stuttered answers.

“Oh, Mercy Lewis” he whispered shakily after embarrassing himself for at least five minutes.

He startled when Tina literally erupted in laughter. He watched her, dumbfounded, as she roared with a loud laugh.

“This is a bloody scandal!” Percival growled.

He was pretty sure he was flushed now, and that was all because of her. Tina managed to calm down, and with the brightest grin she said:

“Seven, tomorrow?”

He swallowed, flushing a shade darker.

_It was happening oh god._

_“_ That date better freaking dazzles me, woman” he mumbled as he tried to look scandalized (which probably spectacularly failed since he was the happiest man on Earth right now).

“I promise” Tina answered, looking as happy as Percival felt.


End file.
